Dungeons and Dragons: Battle of the Kingdoms
by Virgo626
Summary: After the kidnapping of the MadRedes, Lucinda MacRede is determined to get to the Valley of Mages to learn about magic and save her parents. But she can't do it alone. Who do you call? The rogue Trisse Lusion, the ranger Vulwin Roaq, and the druids Arielle and Lia


Disclaimer: I don't own D&D, but I own Lucinda MacRede, Trixie Lusion, Vulwin Roaq, Aurielle, and Lia. I also own Aerashey, Necross, and other small villages in this story.

* * *

The day that Lucinda MacRede's parents were taken, the weather was perfect.

Then again, the weather was always perfect in the kingdom of Aerashey.

Aerashey was a light kingdom, suspended in midair with water cascading to the ground that made it one of the most beautiful waterfalls. The turrents were made of pure crystal that always sparkled in the sunlight. On this particular day, the clouds were arranged in such a way that made it look like it would rain any minute.

But Lucinda didn't want to stay inside, not as long as it wasn't raining. She knew that this year she would be able to go to the Valley of Mages to study magic. She knew it would be dangerous with the war between Aerashey and Necross, but she felt she could handle it.

Necross is a dark kingdom. It was built like a mountain; the buildings were built on a hill with the dark, menacing castle stood. Lucinda only saw pictures of it, but it never failed to send a shiver down her spine.

"Lucinda?" called her mother from inside. Her voice was edged with worry.

"Coming!" Lucinda called. She scrambled to her feet and stumbled inside the cabin.

Mrs. MacRede was a tall woman with the same hair as her daughter and rimless glasses. She wore a white apron over her black robes. "I know we were going to go to the Valley of Mages, but we are hindered."

Lucinda cocked her head. "Why?"

"Danger," Mrs. MacRede said. Outside, Lucinda heard shouts and the fire of the crystal turrents. Her first thought was Necross. She dashed to the window in spite of her mother's protests. She saw rugged men and women dressed in black, as well as a few shackled Aerashey prisoners. They must be Necross. They were coming straight toward the MacRede house.

"The portal's ready!" Me. MacRede called. As opposed to his wife, Mr. MacRede was a big man with curly hair

"Where am I going?" Lucinda asked. She knew of portals, her parents had a portal in their own house, but she'd never used it before.

"Far away from here," Mrs. MacRede said. "At least to Brocelind."

"Brocelind?" Lucinda repeated frantically. Brocelind was a small village miles away from Aerashey, but it was allied with the light kingdom.

Mrs. MacRede practically pushed Lucinda up to the portal. "You have to go!"

"But what will happen to you?" Lucinda asked.

didn't answer. Lucinda heard the door crash open. "Come out MacRede! All three of you! I know you're in here!"

"I love you," Mr. And Mrs. MacRede whispered in unison.

"No!" Lucinda cried as the maelstrom of the portal swallowed her. "Mom! Dad!"

Lucinda felt the portal spit her out into an alleyway. She knew she was in Brocelind.

"Look!" Cried a small girl. "It's a wizard from Aerashey!"

"Aerashey?"

"I heard Necross invaded that place."

Lucinda knew what was happening at her home. Her parents were captured by Necross.

* * *

Brocelind had been kind to her. The owner of the local tavern had allowed Lucinda to sleep above the tavern for the night without charge. She lay thinking. She knew that Necross doesn't kill prisoners, instead they force them to fight against Necross. There could still be hope, if Lucinda could get to the Valley of Mages to learn about magic. Then she could save her parents. But how would she get to the Valley of Mages?...

"Did you hear?" Lucinda heard the conversation of three men downstairs. "They caught the rogue Lusion! But she claimed to know where the Valley of Mages was. Strange."

Lusion? Lucinda didn't recognize the name. But she knew where the Valley of Mages was. She had to find Lusion.

"Where'd they take her?" Asked one obliviously.

"Criwall Prison, where else?" declared a third man.

"Criwall Prison," Lucinda murmured. She reached into her pocket to pull out an Instant Portal, pills that her father had given her earlier that day. She could create a portal by throwing one and calling out the name of the place she wanted to go to. Time to try it out.

Lucinda threw the Instant Portal Pill down, calling, "Criwall Prison!" A a stormy blue vortex appeared. The floor wa starting to crack. Figuring she should go before the floor completely gave away, she leaped into the portal and let the tempest consume her as she traveled to Criwall Prison.


End file.
